Conventionally, as shown in Patent Document 1 (JP 2016-63557A) for example, a vehicle such as a hybrid car or an electric automobile includes a motor serving as a power source for vehicle traveling, an inverter connected to the motor, and a high-voltage battery that supplies electrical power to the inverter, and the inverter and the high-voltage battery are connected to each other by a wire harness that includes two high-voltage wires, namely positive and negative high-voltage wires.